


Honest Abe

by wishfulFeline



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Pairings, Shipping, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi are honest about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Abe

It was late out. The sun was already long gone from the sky, a crescent moon taking its place. Mihashi begins walking home, anxiety bubbling to the surface as he clings to the straps of his backpack. It wasn't solely due to the fact that he was walking out at night, no, it was because during practice he felt he had irritated Abe. It was the first practice after a long weekend, and for a while Abe had been treating Mihashi a bit more aggressively than usual. He pushed him to improve as much as he could, reprimanding Mihashi each time he failed to complete a task. But today, for some reason, Mihashi felt he must have done something to push Abe over the edge. Abe stuck close to his side, watching his every move. Even when Mihashi did nothing wrong! At one point, Abe even got so close to Mihashi he was afraid he was going to hit him. He didn't, of course, but the fear still lingered. 

Suddenly, a voice could be heard behind Mihashi. Mihashi jumps in surprise as Abe speed walks over to his side. "What are you doing alone at night?" Abe growls at Mihashi. Mihashi shakes in his shoes. He had done something to annoy Abe again! "I-I-I'm sorry," Mihashi meeps. "Don't apologize," Abe grumbles. Mihashi twiddles his fingers and avoids eye contact with Abe out of nervousness. After a few minutes of silent travel, Abe suddenly shouts "Why are you so scared of me?!" Mihashi flinches and stops in his tracks. "I-I...I'm not scared of Abe," Mihashi lies. Abe sees right through him, but ignores it. He holds out his hand, offering it to Mihashi. "Hold my hand. It'll calm you down," Abe tells him. 

Mihashi tentatively raises his hand up to lightly touch Abe's. Abe's expression twists and suddenly he can't look at Mihashi either as their fingers intertwine before dropping in between them. "There. Any better?" Abe asks. Mihashi is surprised to find he does find himself feeling a bit more comfortable. He nods his head and doesn't tell Abe that he feels his heart beating faster anyways. Abe resumes walking and Mihashi quickly follows. The silence between them becomes less tense, but neither has the guts to look at the other. Mihashi wonders what this new feeling is. It was something he only ever felt around Abe. Minashi can't help but lightly swing their arms. He smiles subtly. Abe's cheeks warm up. 'This is...too adorable!' Abe thinks.

The stars twinkle above them. Abe realizes that the street ends soon. It was where he needs to part ways with Mihashi. He longs to keep this close contact with him. Abe decides, this was he best chance to tell Mihashi his feelings. "Mihashi," Abe says. As opposed to flipping out as he often did, Mihashi just slowly turns his face up towards Abe. Mihashi makes a noise of acknowledgement, waiting for him to continue. "Can I...hug you?" Abe asks, his voice still gruff regardless of his request. Mihashi stares at him for nearly a half a minute as Abe's eyebrows twitch impatiently. "Yes...?" Mihashi says, hoping this was the right answer. 

Mihashi braces for impact, expecting the hug to be hard and harsh, like Abe, but he's pleasantly surprised to find Abe's arms gently wrapping around his waist. He doesn't hug too hard, but he still holds Mihashi close. "Thanks," Abe whispers. Mihashi shakily reciprocates the hug, putting his arms around Abe's neck. Abe closes his eyes, savoring the feeling. Mihashi just stares over Abe's shoulder, starstruck. Abe was being friendly to him? "I don't hate you, Mihashi," he reminds him. When Mihashi is about to thank him, Abe finishes his statement. "I couldn't hate you, because I'm in love with you."

Mihashi starts shaking. "W-What?" Mihashi whimpers. "I know you heard me," Abe says. Mihashi clings closer to him. "I don't understand..." he squeaks. Abe closes his eyes tighter. "I have feelings for you. I'm so hard on you because I like seeing you improve. I like feeling proud of you. I like you," Abe says, voice rising to his normal tone. He clutches Mihashi tighter, almost lifting him from the ground. "Do you like me back or no?! You can reject me, I don't care!" Abe yells. 

Mihashi wiggles his legs, trying to regain his footing. He pushes Abe away lightly. Abe releases his tight grasp and pulls away, opening his eyes and looking in to Mihashi's. Mihashi ceases squirming and doesn't completely pull away from Abe. "I like you too! I really really like you Abe, but I don't know why you like me!" Mihashi yelps. Abe growls. "Idiot, you're an idiot! I can't even name all the reasons! You're totally awesome!" Mihashi shudders and tears form in his eyes. "H-Hey! Don't cry, I'm sorry I yelled," Abe wails. "No! Abe is better! Abe is the reason I'm good at all!" Mihashi cries. 

Suddenly, Abe lurches forward, stealing a quick kiss from Mihashi's lips. Mihashi makes a bird noise in shock. "I'll see you tomorrow," Abe says. Quickly he releases Mihashi and starts sprinting in the direction of his home. Mihashi is too stunned to go after him. He swears he sees Abe jump into the air in celebration, but pushes the thought away before continuing home. He smiles to himself. He confessed! Mihashi thinks maybe he'll try his hardest to be brave and hold Abe's hand first tomorrow.


End file.
